


Jump into the Fog

by ElsieIvy



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Prep School, some implied Jay/Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsieIvy/pseuds/ElsieIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based somewhat on A Separate Peace.  Dick and Jason are roommates at a prep school.  Jason wavers between adoring and hating his overbearing but well intentioned roomie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump into the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Wombats song. The basic story is lifted from A Separate Peace. The characters of course belong to DC. So seriously none of this belongs to me.
> 
> More tags will be added as the story goes on.
> 
> Sorry if Dick comes off as out of character. He's definitely a lot more hyper here than how I usually write him.

Jason watched Dick’s silhouette in the setting sun. He was almost doubled over laughing at something his younger brother, Tim, had just said. Jason sighed and started heading back across the quad to his dorm.

Suddenly an arm was flung over Jason’s shoulders. “Where were you going Jay? You look sad.”

“I’m fine Goldie, just heading back to the room.”

“What a coincidence!” Dick exclaimed. “Fancy that. I was headed there myself.”

Jason still didn’t know how he’d gotten stuck with pretty rich playboy Mr Popular as his roommate for senior year.

“You should get back to your room too Timmy. It’s starting to get cold out. I don’t want you getting sick. I guess this means summer really is over.” Dick looked genuinely sad for a fraction of a second. “Fall’s great though. Apple cider, Halloween, candy corn…”

“See you later,” Tim said interrupting Dick’s monologue when they had reached the sophomore dorms.

“Sleep well Timbo,” Dick said, ruffling his little brother’s hair.

“Do you ever turn off?” Jason asked, exasperated.

“Turn off? Is that robot rumor still going around?” Dick asked with a laugh. He effortlessly did a front flip and then walked along next to Jason on his hands.

Jason knew that at most schools, in most social situations, being accompanied by a guy walking on his hands would lead quickly to being completely ostracized. Here though, the more time Jason spent with Dick the more popular he seemed to get. Some of Dick’s Golden Boy shine must have rubbed off on him somehow.

 

 

Back in their dorm Jason was trying valiantly to study while Dick seemed to be making up a song about Jason’s brilliance. While Dick Grayson had many talents singing did not appear to be among them.

“Seriously Dicky, enough! Some of us are here on scholarships and can’t afford to not study.”

Dick looked confused. “I was encouraging you. So you’ve studied enough now right?”

“Are you kidding me? No I haven’t studied enough. I still have physics, precalc, and Latin left to do.”

“But I just had the best idea! We can go down to the river. We’ll invite Ray and Wally and whoever else wants to come! It’ll be great. You can’t choose a dead language over that!”  
“Not dead, just declining,” Jason muttered.

Dick either didn’t get or didn’t acknowledge the joke. “So you’ll come?”

“I thought you said it was cold out and not summer anymore.”

“Exactly! We’ll all go swimming in the river and it can be our way of saying goodbye to the summer.”

“So if I go with you and do this tonight then I won’t have to do this again?”

“Well not until spring at least,” Dick replied, already changing into swimming trunks.

Jason averted his eyes and tried not to blush at his roommate’s chronic lake of modesty.

Jason began changing into his own swim trunks as well. They were red and didn’t flatter him the way Dick’s blue and black trunks did for their wearer.

As always Jason was torn between being flattered by Dick’s attention and annoyed by his roommate’s persistence and lack of interest in anything beyond his newest idea.

“Trust me Jaybird” Dick said, wrapping his arm around Jason’s shoulder. “This is going to be amazing.”


End file.
